


Secuestrados

by StarkRxgers



Series: Superfamily fotonovela Capist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: El secuestro de María, Peter y Harley desde el punto de vista de Harry Osborn ¿Qué habrá pasado con el chico mientras su cuñada, su mejor amigo y su novio estaban secuestrados por Hydra?Si bien el escrito es mío todos los derechos son de Capist
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily fotonovela Capist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Secuestrados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Capist).

> Todos los créditos son para Capist por la magnífica fotonovela que creo, yo solo quería colocar el punto de vista de lo que ocurrió con Harley cuando sus cuñados/amigo y su novio fueron secuestrados ¡Gracias por todo Capist! Espero que te guste

—«¿No deberías de estar pendiente de si María te necesita?»   
—«¿Crees sinceramente que María necesita ayuda para distraer a un personal completo de S.H.I.E.L.D?» 

Reí despacio, obviamente la respuesta era no, María con tan solo ser María ganaba el cariño de todo aquel que la conocía, en ese aspecto según Peter había sacado la ternura del Capitán pero al mismo tiempo tenía el ingenio de un Stark, y yo no lo colocaba en duda.

—«Cuidate, cualquier cosa que necesiten avísame»   
—«Si señor Osborn, te marco cuando termine de hackear las cámaras y Peter vaya por Morgan»  
—«Trato, no olvides de hacerlo, o me las cobraré»   
—«La última vez dijiste lo mismo y terminamos teniendo sexo de todas maneras, Harry 🙄»  
—«Sí, pero papá ahora sabe quién es mi pareja, te llamo luego, ya vinieron por mi» 

Bloqueé mi celular para alzar mi cabeza, Felicia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa con auténtica genuidad la chica me caía bien

—Harry, dice tu padre que el auto te está esperando abajo para llevarte a casa, él irá después de la junta   
—Gracias Felicia, mmh...¿Irás conmigo?   
—Claro, ya que el señor Osborn estará un largo tiempo en su reunión me pidió que te acompañase.

Bien, de aquella manera no me sentiría tan solo en aquella inmensa casa, aunque Felicity era una alfa, no era una alfa común, había perdido el olfato por lo que el aroma de un Omega no le causaba cosquillas alguna. Por lo menos Harry no estaba en celo, pero tenía alguien de confianza a su alrededor cuando esto pasaba.

—¿Podemos comprar helado? -pregunto Felicity y Harry rió  
—De vainilla, y nos colocamos a ver una película.

Felicity Hardy más que una asistente, era su amiga. Y agradecía tenerla en su vida desde...desde siempre.

Abrazándola por la cintura salieron para tomar el elevador y poder irse a la casa, aunque pisando la puerta hacia afuera Harry comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, contribuyó aquello al hecho de que debía estar "solo" en su hogar, no le gustaba estar tanto en soledad, lo detestaba, odiaba el silencio por ello cuando el personal no estaba en casa prefería irse con Peter a la casa de los Stark-Rogers.

Intentó marcar una vez más al celular de Harley pero este no tenía tono, suspiró y corto la llamada para marcar esta vez a Peter, luego del tercer tono fue redirigido al buzón de voz, suspiro pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello 

—¿Necesitas algo, Harry?   
—No, solo que no puedo contactar a...Peter   
—Oh, quizá debe estar ocupado

Felicity le sonrió y le pasó una copa con dos bolas de lado, Harry agradeció, giró su cabeza para mirar la hora en el gran reloj que su padre tenía en la sala.

Una hora desde que había hablado con Harley, suspiró mientras inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior. Paso una mano por su tórax acariciándolo puesto que sentía un leve malestar, tomó su celular nuevamente para marcar el número de Peter cuando lo redirigio al buzón de voz está vez no corto.

—Peter, soy Harry, Ahm...por favor, cuando terminen su misión llámame ¿Sí? Estoy algo preocupado, Harley dijo que sería fácil y ha pasado una hora intenté llamarlo y su teléfono creo que lo tiene apagado, gracias amigo, nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada para dejar el teléfono a un lado, buscando el control y tomando la copa de helado comenzó a buscar algo interesante para empezar a ver en la TV, el malestar no se iba pero atribuyó eso a la preocupación que sentía.

Cuando Harley lo llamara su dolor torácico y estomacal se irían.

Algunos minutos después su celular vibró, lo tomo rápidamente sin ver quién lo llamaba, contesto entusiasta.

—¿Harley?  
—Agh, no, confundeme pero no me ofendas, Harry  
—Hey, Wade 

El ruliento se levantó de su asiento con la copa aún entre sus manos, camino hasta la habitación más cercana para poder conversar mejor.

—Lo siento, contesté sin mirar, pero créeme que el que sería ofendido sería Harley.  
—Ja-ja, el humor de tu novio se está contagiando  
—¿Necesitas algo Wade?  
—Uhm... sí, Harry mira, esto es díficil ¿Bien?

Frunció el ceño mientras sus manos comenzaban de a poco a temblar, respiró hondo, cerro sus ojos para abrirlos luego de un microsegundo.

—Wade ¿Qué sucedió?  
—Secuestraron a mi babyboy y a mis cuñaditos  
—¿Cómo que los secuestraron? ¿No se suponía que estaban en S.H.I.E.L.D?  
—¡No lo sé! Lo único que me comentó mi suegri que hubo un apagón y cuando volvió la luz fue imposible encontrar a María.  
—¿Y Harley? ¿Y Peter? ¿Qué pasó con los dos, Wade? ¡Habla!  
—Sus teléfonos fueron desactivados, es imposible contactarse con ellos, y el rastreador del traje de Pet-Pet destrozado.

Un mareo repentino comenzó a sacudir la cabeza del chico, soltó un pequeño gruñido lastimero mientras intentaba concentrarse.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Hay sospechosos?  
—Lo único que saben los de la base que fue un ataque repentino de H.Y.D.R.A.

Harry soltó el teléfono, Wade seguía hablando pero ya no podía escuchar más, este cayó al suelo al igual que la copa que tenía el helado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras que su pecho dolía, intentó apoyarse en el escritorio pero al no ver el sentir los objetos ni dimensionar el espacio cayó al suelo llevándose algunas cosas a su paso.

—No, no.

Colocó una mano en su pecho mientras respiraba intranquilo ¿Cómo podía pasar aquello? ¿Cómo todo se había ido a la mierda en tan solo algunas horas? Su respiración estaba errática, sentía temor, esparció un olor ácido, no era su típico olor dulce, este era mucho más ácido y fétido. No quería morir pero al mismo tiempo no quería que nada le pasará a María, ni a Peter mucho menos a Harley...

—Harley -murmuro angustiado- no, por favor, no, esto no puede...ser.

Peligraba la vida de los tres en aquel momento, sus vidas pendían de un hilo, si algo le pasaba a ellos tres no sabría cómo actuar.

Maria era su cuñada, la única mujer de la familia y la pequeña que más quería a pesar de la manipulación que usaba constantemente, era como su niña.

Peter era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su primer amigo que tuvo, el que le contaba todo, con quién hacia los trabajos, con quién molestaba, jugaba, peleaba, conversaban, era como su hermano.

Harley, Harley era su novio, el amor de su vida, prácticamente era su alfa aunque no estuviese marcado, si a Harley le pasaba algo juraba que podía morir.

Morir.

Como en aquel momento le estaba pasando, se sentía ahogado, no sentía los movimientos de su cuerpo y solo podía pensar en que no dañaran a María, Harley ni a Peter.

Vió a Felicity correr hacia él hablándole algunas cosas, casi gritándole simplemente no podía hablar, no podía escucharla, la veía mover sus labios más no entendía, tomó un poco de aire antes de murmurar débilmente

—papá

Felicity sacó rápidamente su celular para llamar a su jefe no importandole si él estaba en reunión o no, Harry lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

Cuando Norman Osborn llegó a la mansión vió a su casa colapsada de sus trabajadores, incluso sus guardias estaban parados frente a la puerta que daba a uno de los estudios resgurdando, Norman pasó rápidamente al estar en frente uno de sus guardias la abrió rápidamente y vió la imagen más desgarradora que podía haber visto, Harry en posición fetal, con su cabeza en la piernas de Felicity Hardy, con la respiración aún errática, sus ojos hinchados por la lágrimas, y su pelo enmarañado por las tantas veces que fue jalonado.

—Señor -Dijo Felicity intentado levantarse pero Norman no la dejo-

—Quedate ahí mientras yo me acerco a mi hijo -demando y la chica hizo caso.

Expandiendo su olor para que Harry notará su presencia comenzó acercarse de a poco a su hijo que en ese momento aún tenía el ataque de pánico encima de su cuerpo. Se agachó frente a él acariciando su cabello

—Harry, soy yo, papá.

Y en cuanto dijo eso el muchacho se el lanzó encima abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas, Norman lo atajó inmediatamente para que no se hiciera daño.

—Papá, papá -hipeaba el muchacho- María, Harley, Peter 

—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te hizo algo el mocoso Stark-Rogers? ¿Le pasó algo a Peter?

—Papá, Harley, mi Harley oh papá, Peter y María fueron... fueron secuestrados.

Norman suspiro cerrando sus ojos, era cierto que con los hijos del matrimonio de Anthony Stark con Steve Rogers no tenía mucha comunicación ni mucho conexión, con el mejor que se llevaba —y al cual quería como un hijo— era Peter, sin embargo en ese momento su bebé, su único hijo, sufría por el secuestro de su cuñada, su mejor amigo y claro, el mocoso de su novio.

—Harry calma, voy a llamar a Anthony para saber lo que sucedió ¿Sí? Pero intenta respirar y calmarte, vamos hacer los ejercicios de respiración que te enseñé ¿Sí? 

Tomó el rostro de sus hijo entre sus manos para comenzar a inhalar y exhalar hasta que Harry saliera de aquel trance y pudiese respirar un poco más normal, minutos después y teniendo aún a Harry en sus brazos decidió llamar a Stark, tomando su celular buscó su número para marcarle.

—Osborn ¿Cual es placer para que me contactes?  
—Stark, no es el momento para comentarios ácidos ni mucho menos roces entre nosotros, los dos tenemos hijos y entiendo un poco lo que debes estar pasando, Harry me comentó un poco, no mucho puesto que le dió un ataque de pánico y no pudo comunicarse bien

Se escucho un suspiro de la otra línea y algunos segundos de silencio

—Secuestraron a los tres, Norman, pretendían sacar a una chiquilla que encontraron en la última misión de Steve...  
—La pequeña que tenía su sangre ¿No? Peter me comentó algo la última vez que vino   
—Ella misma, y no le dijeron a nadie, a María se la llevaron de la base, y Peter con Harley tienen sus celulares incomunicados, el rastreador del del traje de Peter lo hicieron añicos.

Osborn suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, jamás pensó que uno de sus mayores enemigos dentro de las industrias corporativas estuviese pasando por ello, es verdad que a veces se desearon el mal cuando se veían o peleaban, sin embargo no deseaba no esperaba que le esperaba algo a los hijos de Stark.

—¿Cómo estás tú?  
—Intentando mostrarme tranquilo, tengo más hijos Osborn y no me pueden ver derrotado  
—Lo entiendo ¿Y el capitán?  
—Buscando por cielo mar y tierra a nuestros hijos ¿Cómo está Harry?  
—Tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió, pero ya está mejor  
—No lo dejes solo, créeme que es lo que menos necesita en este momento.  
—Stark...yo ... sé que no nos llevamos bien, tenemos roces, eres un dolor en el trasero literalmente pero me gustaría ayudar, puedo enviar a mis hombres a buscar o hackear las redes de algunos de tus enemigos.  
—Gracias por la oferta Norman -interrumpio Tony- pensé en llamarte, sin embargo Steve no quiere que esto se convierta en algo mediático y que pueda peligrar aún más la misión.  
—Avisame cualquier cosa ¿Sí? Estaré atento a sus llamados.  
—Claro y cuida a tu garrapata, no lo dejes solo y cualquier cosa te llamo.

Norman cortó la comunicación para mirar a Harry quién había escuchado solo un poco de la llamada

—¿Los encontrarán? ¿Harley y sus hermanos están bien?  
—Los van a encontrar, cariño, el capitán está minitoreando la misión y aún no saben nada de ellos, a la pequeña Stark-Rogers la sacaron de dentro de la base y los teléfonos de Peter y tú novio están comunicados, además destrozaron el localizador de Peter.  
—Papá, tengo miedo...

Norman tragó en seco, aquello le recordaba mucho la infancia de Harry, cuando iba hasta su pieza arrastrando un peluche y le decía las mismas palabras.

—No te preocupes, hijo, solo es un monstruo más que no podrá ganar.

Y él volvía a repetir las mismas palabras que aquel entonces.

Harry abrió los ojos, giró su ventana para darse cuenta que podía ser entre las 18:00-19:00, el sol baja de a poco, llevó una mano a su cuello para acariciarlo, levantó su otra mano dándose cuenta que tenía una vía intravenosa, busco de donde salía dándose cuenta segundos más tarde que era de una bolsa con suero. Suspiro pasándose una mano por su rostro cuando se dió cuenta que lo que pasaba no era un sueño, había sido todo verdad, quitándose la intravenosa con cuidado se levantó para correr al baño de su habitación y vomitar lo poco y nada que tenía en su estómago, se levantó tirando la cadena para luego mirarse al espejo, pálido, ojeroso, sus ojos hinchados y un poco inyectados de sangre, su cabeza enmarañado, no sabía dónde comenzaba y donde terminaba, abrió la llave y enjuago su boca para luego mojarse un poco su rostro.

Se lo estaba secando cuando entró su padre

—Ya estás despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry se alzó de hombros —Como si me hubiesen quitado la mitad de mi vida ¿Tienes alguna noticia?  
—Nada, lo último que supe hace una hora y media fue que el capitán ya había encontrado la base de Hydra y se encontraba de camino, vamos a comer algo Harry, lo necesitas.

—No tengo hambre, papá, gracias.

Norman suspiro pero solo lo dejo pasar, colocó una mano en el hombro del menor.

—Hey, solucionaran esto ¿Sí? El mocoso de tu novio, María y Peter estarán bien.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si les pasó algo más grave, papá...?

—¿Dónde quedó mi Harry positivo? ¿Aquel que siempre tenía un comentario positivo ante todo lo malo? Harry, confía en mí ¿Bien? Son los mejores y los chicos son bastantes inteligentes, bueno, de Harley dudó un poco pero tú me entiendes 

Harry rió un poco para luego abrazar a su padre.

—Gracias papá.

El teléfono sonó y Norman contesto alejándose un poco de Harry, segundos después miro a su hijo.

—Estan vivos.

Harry se bajó del auto en movimiento no importandole nada, la prensa se agolpaba rápidamente en la entrada del edificio, escuchaba los gritos de Norman quién corría detrás de él pero a él no le importaba, corrió esquivando a los reporteros entrando rápidamente al hospital, frenó al encontrarse en información

—Señorira, buenas noches, busco la habitación de Harley Stark-Rogers.  
—No le podemos dar esa información, joven.  
—Por favor, es de suma urgencia 

El chico rogó juntando sus manos mientras la enfermaba suspiraba para luego dirigir su mirada al computador.

—Tercer piso, está en la zona de urgencias  
—Gracias, gracias.

Harry volvió a correr chocando con algunas personas, iba a subir por el ascensor pero a último momento desistió de su decisión puesto que había muchas personas esperándolo, corrió escaleras arriba hasta dar con el tercer piso el cual estaba alboratado de agentes de SHIELD.

—No puede estar aquí, debe bajar.

Un agente habló, intentando llevarlo hacia abajo, Norman llegó detrás de él al igual que Felicity

—Soy Harry Osborn, amigo de Peter Stark-Rogers.

—Lo siento joven, pero son órdenes estrictas, no puede pasar.

Harry suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello mientras pensaba en como podía entrar cuando una voz conocida habló.

—Dejalos pasar, son de confianza  
—Pero señor Stark, su esposo.  
—Steve lo demanda y créeme que no quieres ver a mi esposo enfadado por llevarme la contraria, o mejor dicho, no me quieres ver a mi enojado.

El guardia se movió hacia un lado dejando ver a Tony quién se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola garrapata  
—Señor Stark, gracias al cielo, pensé que iba a tener que obligar a papá a formar un escándalo.

Tony rió para abrazar un poco a Harry quién se había acercado abrazarlo.

—Ve a verlo, está en la segunda habitación a mano derecha, despertó hace algunos minutos y luego de preguntar por sus hermanos preguntó por ti.

—Gracias, ya vuelvo no le quitaré tiempo, lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, Harry -hablo Norman- nosotros con Felicity estaremos viendo a Peter 

—Claro si es que te lo dejo ver, Osborn  
—No comiences Stark.

Harry se separó con una sonrisa para trotar hacia la sala en que su suegro le había dicho que estaba Harley, suspiro antes de entrar y obligó a sus piernas a moverse, una sonrisa emocionada se posó en su rostro cuando lo vió allí, acostado en la camilla.

—Hey, yo ya me estaba preguntando el porqué no estabas pegado a mi.  
—Idiota -murmuro Harry visiblemente emocionado.  
—Harry ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto ligeramente preocupado Harley al verlo de esa manera.  
—Sucede que mi novio -dijo acercándose en la camilla- me prometió que sería una misión fácil y de tan solo una hora, que luego me llamaría para reunirnos en su casa y ver tardes de películas de Disney con las pequeñas, pero resulta que eso no paso.  
—Tu debería decir que tu novio es un tonto pero eso sería mentir, sin embargo¿No deberías de darle un castigo por aquello?  
—Uhm -Harry se sentó al lado de Harley tomando su mano- lo estoy pensando seriamente...¿Cómo está María? ¿Peter?  
—Maria está un poco afectada, está con pops en este momento, tiene miedo de dormir y que al despertar este secuestrada, Peter está un poco menos afectado pero supo controlarlo, jugaron con su mente mostrándole algunas escenas en donde María corría peligro, tiene algunas heridas pero está bien, está con Wade.   
—¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estás tú?

Harley se quedó callado para luego mirar la ventana y volver a fijar su mirada en su pareja.

—Preocupado, estoy preocupado por María, no quiero que quede traumada de por vida, preocupado por Peter porque no quiero que pase más allá, me siento tan culpable, Harry, fui uno de los cómplices de mi hermana cuando tuve que detenerla  
—Quisieron hacer algo importante, Harley, monte preocupes por eso ahora piensa que todo está bien y que todos estaremos allí ¿Sí? Para lo que necesiten los tres estaremos.

Harley sonrió para ordenar un mechón de cabello de Harry 

—¿Cómo estás tú?  
—¿Sinceramente? Me dió un ataque de pánico cuando supe que fueron secuestrados, papá tuvo que salir de una junta importante y luego no recuerdo mucho, papá intentó ayudar pero el señor Stark no intentó hacer de esto algo mediático por lo que solo teníamos información del capitán, no recuerdo mucho más allá de las 3 de la tarde porque me colocaron un sedante y me dormí, pero....tuve miedo de perderte, Harley.

—Yo también tuve miedo de perderte, Harry, tuve miedo de que nos dejarán allí, de que.no pudiera ver tus hermosos ojos, no jugar más con tus cabellos rizados y no poder decirte cuando te quiero.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Harry sonrió para acercarse y darle un beso a Harley quién correspondió inmediatamente aunque un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

—Ay que lindo, no me gustaría terminar su momento pero me mandaron a supervisarlos, ya que Osborn me quitó a uno de sus favoritos.

—Papá, por favor -dijo Harley-  
—No hay que emitir, Harley y tu eres el que menos le agrada 

Harry rió por eso para luego tomar la mano del menor y darle un beso en la palma, ya todo estaba bien y sabía que estaría todo bien desde ahora, al final siempre se encontraban y aunque él era quien terminaba encontrando a Harley...

Sabía que al final, Harley terminaría encontrándolo de alguna u otra manera a él a pesar de todo.

Porque así debían ser los destinados.

  
  



End file.
